Bramblestar's Nine Lives
by Brightstar678
Summary: This is my take on Bramblestar getting his lives. This is also my first one shot so please read and review!


**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm working on the next chapter of** _ **Poppypaw's Adventure**_ **I promise! I just wanted to post this because this is my first one-shot and I wrote this way way way before** _ **The Ultimate Guide**_ **came out! And I still haven't read it so if some cats seem similar and give similar lives, I'm sorry. But enough of my rambling on with the one-shot!** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Warriors**_ **or the characters**

Nine Lives

Brambleclaw buried his nose into a death-cold mass of ginger fur. Squirrelflight, his newly appointed deputy, stood next to him with her face buried in the lump form of her father's body. Their pelts close enough to brush every now and then. Sandstorm and Leafpool were on the opposite side of the two cats, their faces also buried in the ginger pelt.

He felt a tail flick his shoulder and looked up to meet the intense blind blue gaze of Jayfeather. "It's time to go," the medicine cat whispered.

The dark brown tabby narrowed his eyes in confused then winced. He was going to get his nine lives from StarClan since he was now the leader of ThunderClan. He turned to the dark ginger she-cat. "Watch over the camp." She nodded and licked his ear.

He purred then followed Jayfeather through the now damaged entrance and acknowledged all the encouraging words from his Clanmates as they passed. As they padded through the forest, Brambleclaw noticed the dried and fresh blood stains that littered the ground. The places where the grass was flattened and torn up, evidence where cats had fought. _It'll take ages for the forest to heal,_ the large tom thought.

Brambleclaw's muscles ached once the two toms reached the vast pool. The quarter moon shone through the cave's roof opening making the water shine and sparkle. Jayfeather pointed to the water with his nose. "Drink the water." he instructed. The other tom dipped his head to lap up some of the water. It tasted of wet stone, sharp and cold. Then he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

The dark brown tabby tom opened his amber eyes to a vast, lush, green clearing. It was dotted with trees filled with leaves and a greenleaf breeze ruffled his fur. The tabby tom looked up, the stars twinkled even brighter in StarClan. As if on cue, the stars clustered together then swirled down onto the clearing. Brambleclaw's eyes widened when he saw the mass of star-freckled cats.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw." they murmured as one.

"Greetings," he greeted the StarClan cats. His chest ached when he recognized the nine cats that padded closer to him.

His amber eyes filled with sadness when a golden tabby she-cat came up to brush muzzles with her son. "Mother…"

She didn't let him continue. "With this life, I give you love. From the most senior elder to a newborn kit for now they are all your kin." She pressed her nose to his. The pain surprised Brambleclaw. He felt the ferocity of a mother's love and rage when her kits were threatened. He dug his claws into the soil and clenched his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. Before Goldenflower went back, she whispered, "I am so proud of you, my son. And why don't you use this life for a certain ginger she-cat?"

The dark purred only to have it catch in his throat when he saw the next cat. A gray-speckled tom. "Ashfur," Brambleclaw nodded respectfully.

"Brambleclaw," Ashfur nodded curtly. As he pressed his nose to the other's forehead, he continued, "With this life, I give you fair justice. I was given unfair justice. Use it well." The pain was just as intense as before. Brambleclaw gasped as the pain hit him. He felt Ashfur's pain and rage as if it was his own. _He really loved her_ , the dark brown tabby thought guiltily as the gray tom joined his Clanmates.

His heart wrenched when he saw the next cat. A light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. "Honeyfern…" he nodded to she-cat.

Honeyfern nodded. "With this life, I give you trust. So, you may put all your trust in your Clanmates and your ancestors. You are not in this alone, Brambleclaw." She meowed as she touched her nose to his.

A warm feeling unfolded inside Brambleclaw. He purred as she pulled away. "Thank you, Honeyfern. You saved Briarlight."

"It was my pleasure." She purred then padded back to her Clanmates. _But you paid the ultimate price in doing so_ , the dark brown tabby thought sadly.

His throat swelled with emotion when a black she-cat approached him. The tom nuzzled the she-cat's cheek and she purred. "I'm so proud of you, Brambleclaw."

He purred as well. "I miss you, Hollyleaf."

"As do I." Hollyleaf meowed. Pressing her nose to his, she continued, "With this life, I give you forgiveness. I know how hard it is to forgive." Her sharp green eyes drifted to Ashfur. A warm feeling spread through Brambleclaw. He gasped when a burning sensation followed. He started to tremble when his adopted daughter pulled back. "I will be forever grateful that you raised me and my brothers. Tell them I love and miss them and I wall always look after them."

"I will," Brambleclaw promised. _You are the best daughter any cat could ask for, Hollyleaf_ , he thought as she padded over to sit next to Ashfur.

Brambleclaw's heart tugged when when the next cat replaced Hollyleaf. A powerful white tom. "Whitestorm."

The older tom purred. "Brambleclaw," Whitestorm placed his muzzle between the tabby's ears. "With this life, I give you courage. So, you may lead ThunderClan through dark times." A jolt of energy shot through Brambleclaw. He felt like he could face anything that threatened his Clan. "Thank you for avenging me." he murmured.

"You're welcome." Brambleclaw replied softly.

Whitestorm was replaced by a beautiful silver-gray tabby she-cat. "Feathertail!" He pressed his nose to hers.

Feathertail purred. "Good to see you again, Brambleclaw." He agreed. "With this life, I give you compassion. So, you may be a very caring towards all cats. Even to those outside of the Clans."

He felt a warm sensation unfold inside him and purred. "Goodbye, Feathertail."

"Goodbye, Brambleclaw." Feathertail meowed softly then she padded away.

His heart sank when he saw the next cat. Bluestar. The old ThunderClan leader looked at Brambleclaw with warmth in her ice-blue eyes. "Hello, Brambleclaw."

"Greetings, Bluestar." He dipped his head.

The blue-gray she-cat purred. "No need for that anymore. We are equals." The dark brown tabby tom blinked in surprise. Bluestar just shook her head then pressed her nose to his forehead. "With this life, I give you nobility. So, you may lead ThunderClan with head and tail held high. Make sure nothing falters that."

The pain surprised Brambleclaw. The powerful tom clenched his teeth. When the pain faded, he meowed. "Thank you for saving ThunderClan."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "There is no thanks needed." Then she padded away to her family.

The next cat caused Brambleclaw's chest swell. A dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes. "Flametail…"

Flametail shook his head. "With this life, I give you tireless energy. You'll definitely need it!" he meowed as he pressed his nose to Brambleclaw's. Once again, a jolt of energy shot through the tom. He felt as if he could run through all the four Clans' territories and never get tired.

As the former medicine cat pulled away, the older tom whispered, "I'm so sorry, Flametail. Jayfeather tired to save you."

Flametail purred. "I know that, Brambleclaw." The dark ginger tom padded back to his Clanmates.

The last cat to approach Brambleclaw made him choke down a sob. "Firestar!" The dark tabby exclaimed, touching noses.

Firestar purred. "Brambleclaw, I am so proud of you. I will admit I had my suspicions as every cat did when you and Tawnypelt were born, but once you started to grow up I saw you were nothing like your father," the fiery tom placed his muzzle on top of Brambleclaw's head. "With this life, I give you peace. Although, there will be fights and you will have to fight them. Not all fights need to be fought." Another warm sensation unfolded inside of Brambleclaw and he purred.

Firestar continued. "I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it will; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

The newly named leader lifted his head as the StarClan cats called his name. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar woke up beside Moonpool. Jayfeather was sitting next to the new leader. He flicked an ear as the older tom stirred. "Ready to go, Bramblestar?"

The dark tom pushed himself to his paws. "I'm more than ready."

 **A/N: And done! Thank you for reading my first one-shot! I hope it's okay. Please review! Until next time!**

 **~Stay bright!**

 **~Brightstar**


End file.
